


The Case of the Crows' Murder

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, F/M, Film Noir, One Shot, Social drinking, Spoilers for Prim's Ch3, discussion of cuckoldry, there's a better way to put that but tagging it like that makes me laugh ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: It's not every day you're hired to help a heiress solve the mystery of her father's murder by the hands of crows. Nor is it an every day occurrence to sit in a bar and discuss another man's fianceè.





	The Case of the Crows' Murder

This was dangerous, Alfyn couldn’t help but think to himself. Miss Azelhart thumbed through her papers.

It wasn’t even the job. 

“Here, Alfyn,” She said. She passed him a photograph. It showed the shadowed backs of three men, a crow tattoo was visible on one’s arm. Another’s face, whiled blurred he was able to make out. 

She tapped on the picture. “These are the men.” There was a dark, bitterness in her tone. Alfyn couldn’t blame her. 

“You weren’t kidding Miss Azelhart. “ He whistled sharply. “Some tough customers those three.

“I told you, call me Primrose.” She interrupted him. She narrowed her too pretty eyes and frowned. 

His stomach lurched. 

“I told you, Miss. It’s just good manners!” Alfyn insisted. The idea of calling her by his first name made his skin prickle.

“And I told you,” Primrose waggled her finger at him. “You can call me by first name.”

Alfyn frowned. She crossed her arms.

“…Miss Primrose then.” He said, feeling out the way it sounded on his lips. 

“…Acceptable.” Primrose smiled. “Will this help your investigation then?” 

Alfyn nodded. “This’ll help a lot. You said you know where one of them is from for sure?” 

The heiress’s pretty face twisted into a dark laugh. “Oh yes. This one,” She pointed to the one with the clearest face. “runs a brothel on the north side of town.”

Alfyn decided not to ask how she knew this. Primrose had told them she’d been researching her father’s death herself. When it turned out to be a bigger conspiracy than she’d expected, she’d reached out to the Professor for help and for the extra set of eyes and hands to help disentangle the mystery.

Alfyn had a feeling she’d already figured out more than she was letting on. 

They sat, side by side, on the dingy little couch in Alfyn’s apartment. She mentioned that her betrothed didn’t know she was investigating her father’s death still. Primrose didn’t want to endanger him, she had said. 

_“That’s all well and good for her fiancé,” _He thought to himself. _“But it puts me in more danger than I’d like to admit.”___

____He could smell her perfume, a pretty hard to place scent. It tickled his nose. Was it vanilla? Something like that maybe._ _ _ _

____Primrose had brought some of her research to Alfyn today. It was to be passed on to Professor Albright. She had taken the time to go through it with him though. Her delicate hands shuffled through her notes before finding a page on which she had sketched the tattoo out._ _ _ _

____“They all have the mark of the crow,” She explained. “It’s a distinct tattoo, it means something. What…I’m not sure yet. ” Primrose murmured. “If you two go that way, I am coming with you.” She said sharply._ _ _ _

____Her eyes flashed dangerously._ _ _ _

____Coming with them?_ _ _ _

____Where?_ _ _ _

____She couldn’t mean…._ _ _ _

____Alfyn’s cheeks flushed. “To the brothel? You can’t be serious Miss Primrose- a lady of your status in a place like that?”_ _ _ _

____She laughed, it was a much sweeter laugh than her previous one. “Oh yes, it doesn’t bother me any.” She waved him off. “You could even use me as your cover to sneak in.” Primrose fluttered her eyelashes and laughed again when Alfyn’s face turned an even darker shade of red._ _ _ _

____“What? Am I not pretty enough to work in a brothel?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t say that!” He waved his hands in a panic._ _ _ _

____“You’re a good man, Alfyn.” Primrose smiled. She changed the subject. “Here, look at this one. I told you about it last time, remember?”_ _ _ _

____“…shucks, you mean the time the waitress was so distracted by Cyrus she poured the entire bottle of wine onto the ground?”_ _ _ _

____"And Cyrus didn’t realize he’d caused it, I swear a child can read social cues better than him sometimes.”_ _ _ _

____They laughed and continued to focus over her papers. After some time, Primrose grew quiet. She leaned back and bumped her shoulder against Alfyn._ _ _ _

____She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. Alfyn turned to look at her in surprise._ _ _ _

____“…Thank you, Alfyn, for supporting me.” Primrose murmured. “I’m grateful for you and Cyrus. Everyone says the police will handle it.” She twisted her shawl in her hands. “…but I can’t sit back.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn tossed his arm around her and gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. “Shucks, it’s nothing. Course I believe you, what kind of man wouldn’t help a lady out with a thing like this?”_ _ _ _

____Primrose didn’t meet his eyes. Alfyn frowned. He didn’t like that._ _ _ _

____“You’re real brave and real strong for keeping yourself together during all this, you know that?” Alfyn nudged her gently. “I wish I could have kept such a cool head when my ma passed away.” He mused. “I got so upset and just threw myself into my training as a doctor.”_ _ _ _

____Primrose seemed to ease up. “That’s admirable though, you turned your pain into an ability to help others. What I’m doing is all selfish.” Primrose admitted._ _ _ _

____“I only want to see them caught for revenge. It’s not for anyone else, but so I may sleep easier.” She tidied the papers up and tucked them back into the folder._ _ _ _

____“But I don’t care that it is.” She stood up._ _ _ _

____“I should get going, “ Primrose said. “Simeon will wonder where I am if I’m gone too long. Everything is in the folder.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll walk you out.” Alfyn got up and took the folder under his arm. “I’ve gotta meet with a friend of mine and the Professor anyway.”_ _ _ _

____He tucked the folder into his bag and then before she could protest, helped Primrose into her coat. They walk down the cramped stairs in silence and Alfyn held the door open for her when they got to the entryway._ _ _ _

____“Should I call you a cab?” He asked. Primrose shook her head._ _ _ _

____“My driver is meeting me at that café in a little while. It’s so our meetings stay secret.” She paused on the pavement._ _ _ _

____No matter what she looked too pretty to be so worried, too lovely to be in this part of town, and certainly too good to be coming out of Alfyn’s shabby apartment._ _ _ _

____Still, he reached for her hand._ _ _ _

____The gesture startled her, her eyes went wide and she seemed…shocked by the warmth._ _ _ _

____Alfyn said nothing but waited for her to gather herself._ _ _ _

____Her delicate hand squeezed his tightly once before it slipped out of his grip._ _ _ _

____“…Goodbye then.”_ _ _ _

____Primrose walked away and Alfyn waved quietly._ _ _ _

____He watched her go with a large pit growing in his stomach._ _ _ _

____She really was something._ _ _ _

____They’d helped plenty of people…but Primrose was different._ _ _ _

____Alfyn tucked his keys into his pocket, double checked that the folder was in it’s place and turned to start his journey downtown._ _ _ _

____“So that’s the Azelhart heiress. ” Therion whistled, his hands jammed deep into his pockets. “Wonder how much that jeweled hairpin alone costs.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn nearly jumped out of his skin._ _ _ _

____“What in the gods’ name are you doing-“_ _ _ _

____Therion shrugged. “Figured if I was in the area I’d just see if you were leaving your place.” The shorter man stretched. “Might as well walk there with ya.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn groaned. “How long were you watching us?”_ _ _ _

____Therion smiled in a too sharp way._ _ _ _

____“Can’t believe goody two shoe Alfyn’s trying to seduce a married woman.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn’s face burned. “I am not! Don’t get any funny ideas! And she’s not married-“_ _ _ _

____Therion smirked. “Is that how you excuse it to yourself then?”_ _ _ _

____They were an odd duo. A part time private investigator’s part time assistant and a criminal._ _ _ _

____Calling Therion a criminal was a bit of a stretch though; he was more like a guy who just happened to steal things. At least that was what Therion claimed. Cyrus tittered and lectured too much for Therion’s liking, so he much preferred when he crossed paths with Alfyn, even if Alfyn was still too much of a stickler for him._ _ _ _

____But, you help each other out of enough scrapes and trade enough information, and you do become something like friends._ _ _ _

____“Come on, if we take too long Obleric will sell out of all the cheap booze.” Therion declared._ _ _ _

____“I thought you didn’t like to drink that much.” Alfyn raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____Therion shrugged and waved his hand. “Sometimes you just want to get a little shit faced.” He replied bluntly. “Not a lot, just a bit. People underestimate you when you are.”_ _ _ _

____“…Got a con planned for tonight then?”_ _ _ _

____"I’ll see where the wind takes me.” Therion mused. “Cyrus is coming to meet with us later right? Maybe I’ll see if I can take his wallet this time.”_ _ _ _

____Cyrus wanted to know if Therion had heard anything about the murder, but that could wait till Cyrus got there. For now, it was time for the two younger men to relax._ _ _ _

____And for Alfyn to not think about Primrose._ _ _ _

____They arrived at the usual place at their usual time. Therion dropped himself in their usual seats and slammed a few coins on the bar._ _ _ _

____“The cheapest whisky you have.” Therion commanded._ _ _ _

____Obleric stared at him dryly._ _ _ _

____“…You’re lucky you didn’t kick that door in again. If you did you’d never sett foot in this place again.”_ _ _ _

____“I talked him out of it,” Alfyn laughed and sat down with Therion. “Usual please.”_ _ _ _

____Obleric smiled at Alfyn._ _ _ _

____“How’s your studying going?” Obleric was a friend of Cyrus’s and therefore familiar with the younger man’s big ambitions._ _ _ _

____“Shucks, with the cases we’ve had I haven’t had as much time as I’d like! My tests are coming up soon though.” Alfyn beamed. “You hanging in there boss?”_ _ _ _

____Obleric shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle, and nothing that’d be interesting to you two.” He filled up a mug for Alfyn and grabbed a shot glass for Therion._ _ _ _

____Alfyn frowned. “Got anything to do with the rumor Cyrus mentioned the other day? Something bout a guy you used to work with?” Alfyn noticed Obleric stiffen._ _ _ _

____“…something like that.” The barkeep replied gruffly._ _ _ _

____Obleric grabbed a significantly less cheap bottle of whisky for Therion but charged him just the same as he would for the cheap stuff. Therion if he noticed, said nothing._ _ _ _

____The door to the bar opened and a bright-faced young woman came in._ _ _ _

____“..I thought I told her to stay away. Be back in a moment.”_ _ _ _

____Obleric excused himself to speak with the girl and her bodyguard._ _ _ _

____Alfyn took a large sip of his drink and sighed._ _ _ _

____“So are you gonna make fun of me or not?”_ _ _ _

____Therion snorted. “It’s no fun if you expect it.” He hadn’t touched his shot yet. “And how can I not? Alfyn, “holier than thou” Greengrass is in love with another man’s fiancée.”_ _ _ _

____“I am not in love with her.” Alfyn huffed. “Sure, I think she’s pretty but that’s a strong word.”_ _ _ _

____Therion picked up his glass and considered it. “You carry a torch for her though. You should have seen the way you stared after her-“_ _ _ _

____“Cut the crap.” Alfyn grumbled. “And drink your shot already. By the time you’ve had it, I’ll be two beers deep.”_ _ _ _

____Therion ignored him. “I,” He began. “Am trying to think of a toast to celebrate a night out with my associate.”_ _ _ _

____“…you know most people would just call that a friend.”_ _ _ _

____Therion shrugged. “And most people don’t go around meeting with someone else’s bride in secret.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn considered his position._ _ _ _

____“How’s that girl of yours? You treating her right?”_ _ _ _

____Therion made a face. “Ophilia’s not my girl. “ He said staunchly._ _ _ _

____Alfyn chuckled. “I didn’t say any names.”_ _ _ _

____Therion made a disgusted face. “Cyrus badgers people for info, you just make it slip. “ He grumbled._ _ _ _

____“And I don’t know how Ophilia is. Haven’t seen her in a week or two. Tressa was saying there’s some man hanging around the church so I figured I shouldn’t hang around before I end up in jail for just existing in the same room as ” her holiness”. “_ _ _ _

____There was something more there but Alfyn decided not to press it._ _ _ _

____“Come on, give us your toast already.” Alfyn pestered._ _ _ _

____“I’m working on it, hold on….yeah I’ve got it.” Therion chuckled darkly. The thief sucked in a deep breath and…._ _ _ _

____“Here’s to the health of married women!” Therion thrust his shot glass above his head as he announced his toast._ _ _ _

____Alfyn nearly sprayed his drink all over the counter. Therion was dangerously close to spilling his onto Alfyn._ _ _ _

____He looked up at Therion who was grinning._ _ _ _

____“That’s your grand toast?”_ _ _ _

____Therion shrugged, he was still holding his shot glass aloft._ _ _ _

____“Got a better one?” He asked bluntly._ _ _ _

____Alfyn thought about it._ _ _ _

____He started up at the dim lights overhead. He could still smell Ms. Azelhart’s perfume if he focused._ _ _ _

____“Not really.” Alfyn admitted. “She’s not married though.”_ _ _ _

____Therion lowered the glass finally and frowned. “Sounds better than soon to be married though. Gimme a second.” Therion was silent as he thought, then he cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____“Here’s to the health of married women...” The thief raised his glass._ _ _ _

____“...and their lovers.” He added with a particularly cruel smile. He threw his head back and drank the shot._ _ _ _

____Alfyn raised his glass in his friend’s direction and took a large gulp of beer._ _ _ _

____“...what on earth are you toasting to?” Obleric’s voice rumbled. He’d finished talking to the girl and was giving Therion a look._ _ _ _

____Alfyn cautiously lowered his gaze. He didn’t want to admit he’d encouraged the thief, but surely Therion wouldn’t just tell him-_ _ _ _

____“Married women.” Therion said casually. “Can I have another shot?” He held the empty cup up._ _ _ _

____Obleric blinked slowly. “Repeat that.”_ _ _ _

____Therion tapped the empty glass on the bar. “Shot first.”_ _ _ _

____Obleric poured more whisky into the glass. Therion reached for it and Obleric blocked his hand._ _ _ _

____“Repeat it first.”_ _ _ _

____Therion threw up his hands in defeat._ _ _ _

____“If you must know, it was a toast to the health of married women.” Therion held his hand out. “My drink please.”_ _ _ _

____Obleric looked to Alfyn. “What was the rest of it?”_ _ _ _

____“And their lovers.” Alfyn mumbled into his beer._ _ _ _

____Obleric sighed loudly. “Do I want to know?” He knocked back the whiskey in preparation for the tale. He placed the empty cup back onto the bar and Therion looked as if Obleric had stolen a family heirloom from him._ _ _ _

____“That was mine!”_ _ _ _

____“My bar.” Obleric replied bluntly. “My whisky. Start talking boys.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn spoke up before Therion could offer a smarmy comment. “Therion’s just giving me a hard time over something unimportant.”_ _ _ _

____Obleric frowned. “Does this have to do with the Azelhart case?”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn took a sip of his drink. “Yessir. Miss Azelhart is...well, I think she’s lovely, sir.” Alfyn laughed. “But she’s engaged to be married.” He watched the remainder of his drink slosh around in the tankard._ _ _ _

____“Is she now?”_ _ _ _

____“I saw the rock on her finger myself, I just can’t believe that Alfyn of all people is interested in a married woman. ” Therion drawled._ _ _ _

____“Besides, It was all only a joke Olberic. Don’t take what I say so seriously.” Therion plucked the glass up and scowled as if it’s emptiness was a personal attack._ _ _ _

____“I don’t.” Obleric replied. “I thought this might have something to do with Miss Clement’s rumored engagement.”_ _ _ _

____Therion fumbled with the glass, catching it barely on his fingertips. He slammed it down with a scowl._ _ _ _

____“Did Tressa tell you? That little snitch-“_ _ _ _

____Obleric poured Therion another drink and nodded. “When she came by earlier today.”_ _ _ _

____Therion snatched up his drink and grumbled to himself. “That girl needs to mind her own business.”_ _ _ _

____Well that explained Therion’s mood._ _ _ _

____“Do you know for sure?” Alfyn asked. “Doesn’t seem very much like Ophilia to run off and get engaged and tell no one.”_ _ _ _

____Therion tossed his head back and finished the drink. “I didn’t ask. Don’t plan on it either. No more for me, Obleric. I should keep a clear head if Cyrus’s going to quiz me.”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn frowned. “Where is Professor Albright? I thought he’d be here by now.”_ _ _ _

____“…probably crushed under a bookshelf, and crying about how his one true love betrayed him.” Therion snickered._ _ _ _

____“…Perhaps next time you’re in a tight spot, Alfyn and I will leave you at the Police Station.” Cyrus sighed. The Professor sat down next to Alfyn, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____“Usual, Cyrus?”_ _ _ _

____“Please, thank you Olberic.” Cyrus smiled. He looked to be his usual well-put together self, even though he was a little bit later than he’d said he’d be._ _ _ _

____“Something come up?” Alfyn asked curiously. Cyrus paused for a moment and rested his fingertips together._ _ _ _

____“Of sorts, I met a new prospective client. She was looking rather lost, so I stopped to help her. She’s not from around here, and so I thought to advise her and help her find a place to stay-“_ _ _ _

____“Can we have the abridged version, Professor?” Therion interrupted. “I’m already planning on a headache tomorrow, so I’d rather not get one now.”_ _ _ _

____“She’s looking for her Father, who left for here about three months prior, and it’s been over a month since she last heard any news of him.” Cyrus said smoothly, he shook his head at Therion. “I thought a pick-pocket such as yourself would have more patience.”_ _ _ _

____“You know better than that Professor,” Alfyn laughed. “Therion can’t stand to hear you lecture. So after we finish the Azelhart case, we’re going to be helping this woman?”_ _ _ _

____“H’aanit.” Cyrus informed him. “I have her name and know the hotel at which she’s staying. So perhaps tomorrow we can meet with her and her…friend.” Cyrus mused. Obleric returned and slid a drink down for Cyrus._ _ _ _

____Cyrus murmured his thanks and too a small sip. “…you have the papers from Miss Primrose then?”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn nodded and fetched them from his bag. He handed them over to Cyrus who started perusing them.  
Therion hopped down off his stool and went to peak over Cyrus’s shoulders. He whistled. _ _ _ _

____“She’s already cased the joint for you two.” He hopped up on the stool next to Cyrus._ _ _ _

____Obleric leaned over, curious as well. The office was technically just Alfyn and Cyrus, and there was Mercedes as well, she like Alfyn also was working for Cyrus part time, but she mostly handled Cyrus’s appointments. Sometimes it felt as if the other two were just as well part of the team._ _ _ _

____“…who is that?” Obleric asked, pointing to the man next to Primrose in a photo. Her father was standing next to the pair._ _ _ _

____“Miss Azelhart’s fiancé,” Cyrus tapped the photo. “I haven’t met him. He told her to leave the investigations to the police. So he has no idea of our involvement.”_ _ _ _

____Therion frowned but said nothing. A customer called Obleric down the bar. Cyrus gave Therion a nudge to go back to his previous spot and stop lurking over sensitive files. The thief slipped off the stool and lazily walked back to the spot he’d occupied prior._ _ _ _

____“…so Therion, what is it you’ve heard lately?” Cyrus asked, casually as his eyes remained on the information Primrose had given them._ _ _ _

____“…oh you know. Whispers of this, whispers of that.”_ _ _ _

____“…rumors of a cover up?” Alfyn guessed without looking._ _ _ _

____“Clever and correct.” Therion chuckled. “They’re saying someone with a lot of pull in the underground’s obscuring it.”_ _ _ _

____“…what do you know about the Crow Men?” Cyrus mused._ _ _ _

____Therion paused._ _ _ _

____“…they’re sure as hell not the kind of men you’d like to meet in a dark alley.” Therion grunted. “And I say this as someone who frequents them. Does she think they’re involved?”_ _ _ _

____“…she knows it.” Cyrus said. “I don’t know what you think of Primrose Azelhart…but I guarantee you should reassess it.” He said crisply, closing the folder._ _ _ _

____Cyrus was very quiet. “….did she go home after she met with you, Alfyn?”_ _ _ _

____He nodded._ _ _ _

____“…I think we should take a ride over.” Cyrus stood suddenly. “I have a gut feeling and I rather don’t like it. Therion, tell Obleric we’ll pay the tab another night.”_ _ _ _

____Therion wrinkled his nose. “Leaving? Why?”_ _ _ _

____Cyrus pressed his lips together. “I thought of someone who would have the means and perhaps the motive. I pray that I’m wrong. “_ _ _ _

____Alfyn got up to follow Cyrus, and Therion joined him._ _ _ _

____“Why the panic?” The thief asked, tilting his head._ _ _ _

____Cyrus had a dark expression. “She’s already figured out two of the culprits,”_ _ _ _

____Alfyn had known that much. She’d told him about one, but kept the second to herself. They, Theiron included (for now he was curious), breezed past Obleric who looked puzzled. Cyrus tapped the folder and the older man nodded in understanding._ _ _ _

____The sun was getting ready to set now, and the streets weren’t crowded. Less chances to be overheard now, Therion had said once to him._ _ _ _

____“…the third man she had no clue on.” Cyrus continued as he hailed a cab. The two younger men were puzzled. “Primrose is clever. She traced and tracked the other two, but no matter where she looked she could not locate that third man._ _ _ _

____“…so it’s someone who is either carful or….” Alfyn nodded.“…shucks, you don’t mean?” Alfyn felt his blood go cold._ _ _ _

____Therion screwed up his face. “Not following, I blame the whiskey.”_ _ _ _

____“Or it’s someone Primrose would never think to suspect…and I have reason to suspect as much. I pray that I’m wrong, if I’m right… she could be in grave danger.” Cyrus held the papers tightly._ _ _ _

____Her fiancé._ _ _ _

____The criminal she was looking for was possibly sitting right next to her at this very second._ _ _ _

____Alfyn had a sinking feeling this was only the beginning of a very long night._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a couple months back, after thinking that a Film Noir esque au with Cyrus and Alfyn as private detectives and Primrose as the beautiful woman who's hired their services would be a fun enough AU to consider...and then as I sat about thinking about thinking how she'd be engaged to Simeon a line from something I enjoy popped into my head...that line is still in the fic, so kudos to you if you can figure it out. It's towards the start of the bar scene! 
> 
> I have no idea if I plan to add onto this, I find I enjoy writing one offs and exploring a scenario within them but I've never had patience for a chaptered fic...even back in my ff.net days... so who knows!
> 
> There's some random details sprinkled in here about other character's stories and things, because I have no self control and like to imagine everyone's got their own equivalent story to their canon one. 
> 
> Also one day I'll figure out to format on here...one day....but that is not today. rip me, will try to fix the small issues tomorrow so lemme know if you spot anything.


End file.
